I Just Wish
by Godsturtle4
Summary: *New version* Misty meets a new kid at school and before she knows it theres a second one can she get a new friend or will both be enemies? It's done
1. New Kid!

I don't own Pokémon so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: New Kid!  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
"Aww not another school day."  
  
She threw her covers off her body and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Misty hurry up and take your shower cuz I gotta still get one taken!"  
  
"Yeah whatever Daisy," Misty shouted back.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"It only took me 10 minutes!"  
  
"Whatever Mist."  
  
Daisy forced her way into the bathroom and slammed the door in her face. Misty finished drying her hair in front of the mirror in her room. When she exited her room she was dressed in tight blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. Her long orange hair flowed around her neck as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Don't forget to eat before school."  
  
"I know mom. Where are the breakfast bars?"  
  
"In the cupboard where they should be."  
  
"Hey Misty over here!"  
  
"Oh hey Kayla."  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You looked worried," Kayla chuckle, "Hey Misty do you know who that is?"  
  
"No I've never seen him before," Misty replied looking where Kayla pointed.  
  
"You gonna talk to him? He is kinda cute," Kayla nudged Misty.  
  
"Maybe later but I got to get to homeroom to study for a chem test," Misty brushed it off.  
  
"Aww come on I'll go with ya," Kayla persisted.  
  
"No Kayla, I'm going to homeroom see you 3^rd hour."  
  
"Yeah I'll see you there. Oh did you bring your Pokémon for the class battles?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Well, see you then."  
  
"I'd like you all to meet a new student at Cerulean High. Please welcome Brian Waters," the teacher announced, "Brian your seat is in front of Misty, over there."  
  
*DING*  
  
"Have fun in first hour," the teacher chimed as the students walked out of class.  
  
`God these halls are so crowded,' She thought as pushed her way to history.  
  
"Kayla which Pokémon did you bring?" Misty asked walking into class.  
  
"My Totodile what else. You?"  
  
"Starmie. I left Psyduck at home so he couldn't mess this up."  
  
"Haha yeah." Kayla laughed, "Here's your second chance to talk to the new kid," Kayla whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Misty looked at Kayla with a confused look.  
  
"He's over in the corner talking to Mr. Hegrad."  
  
"Nah," Misty shook her head.  
  
"Class we have a new student in class. Meet Brian Waters."  
  
Several hellos and heys were said and the students went on with their conversations. "Well Brian we have a class battle today did you bring a Pokémon you could battle with."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you will be the second to battle today and you will fight...."looks down at his paper"... Jillian."  
  
"I'm not gonna go easy on you cuz your new," Jillian shouted from across the room.  
  
"Fine with me," Brian shouted back.  
  
"Ok Kayla and Gary lets see you battle," Mr. Hegrad announced taking a seat at the desk set up for the battles.  
  
Both trainers let their Pokémon out onto the gym floor. "Totodile vs. Chikorita this should be interesting," Mr. Hegrad commented.  
  
"Go Kayla!" Misty encouraged.  
  
"Think she can win?" Brian asked from behind Misty.  
  
"Yeah! And I think I could beat your sorry butt!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Chikorita is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner," Mr. Hegrad called making notes on his pad.  
  
"You want me to let you try and `waste Brian's sorry butt'?" Mr. Hegrad asked looking up from his notes.  
  
"Could I?" Misty asked with a look of surprise.  
  
"If it's ok with your partner, Jillian, and Brian."  
  
Brian shrugged his shoulders and Jillian nodded. "So Jerry is it ok with you?"  
  
"I guess," Jerry shrugged.  
  
"Ok so Brian vs. Misty," Mr. Hegrad talked making more notes on his pad.  
  
"Hey Brian I'm not gonna go easy on ya," Misty called from her box.  
  
"That would be boring," Brian laughed from his box.  
  
"Then lets see you two battle," Mr. Hergrad said looking up.  
  
"Go Starmie," Misty yelled throwing out her only ball.  
  
"Scizor!" Brian yelled rolling out one of his six balls.  
  
`Uh a bug Pokémon.' "Ha that Scizor can't beat my highly trained Starmie."  
  
"Yeah right, make the first move," Brian taunted.  
  
"Starmie high-speed tackle!"  
  
"Agility," Brian yawned.  
  
"You sound a bit too confident," Misty shouted at Brian.  
  
"I'm not, cuz your Starmie can't hit what it can't see. Increase speed Scizor!" Brian ordered.  
  
There was a collective gasp, as Scizor seemed to vanish. "What the!" Mr. Hegrad exclaimed with a look of fear on his face. Starmie stopped and turned searching for Scizor. "Now Scizor Iron Claw."  
  
Suddenly Starmie stopped its spin and started shaking with volts of electricity coursing through its body. Then Starmie floated into the air and with force came crashing back to the floor. Flying in the air was Scizor with claws pointed down. "Uh Scizor wins," Mr. Hegrad said going back to his notes.  
  
Misty rushes out to Starmie, "You ok Starmie?" she asked picking up her Pokémon.  
  
"Misty! Here!" Brian yelled as he chucked a small orange bottle in their direction.  
  
"Ha funny Brian but I want a rematch here today after school," Misty challenged.  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time battling I'd rather help your Pokémon than hurt them," Brian yelled.  
  
"You wimping out?!" Misty accused.  
  
"No, I'm doing the best thing for your Pokémon, and if you don't see that then give your Pokémon to someone who knows what they're doing," Brian yelled angrily.  
  
Misty was shocked. She sat on the field with a shocked look on her face, `How can this new kid come in beat me in one battle and then tell me what to do with my Pokémon.'  
  
"Uh Misty could you please move off the floor?" Mr. Hegrad asked.  
  
"Yeah sure Mr. Hegrad," she replied as she picked up the bottle and her Starmie and walked to a corner of the room.  
  
"Hey Starmie you put up an awesome fight even though you lost," Misty smiled weakly.  
  
"Misty you gonna be ok?" Kayla asked concerned about her friend's reaction to the events.  
  
"Yeah Kayla, it was just weird how badly he beat me and how he treated me afterward," Misty shook her head with a frown on her face.  
  
"It was a bad match and he did act like a snob, but in a way he's right," Kayla tried to not sound like she was on Brian's side.  
  
"How can you say that?" Misty inquired with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"You do overdo it when you lose and you do need to look at how you battle and how you act as a person. For your sake I would get to know him," Kayla recommended, "Cuz he is cute." She added with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, he does look cute but I'm wondering what he's really like as a person," Misty looked down at her injured Starmie.  
  
"Well go and talk to him for the rest of class you still have 45 minutes," Kayla suggested.  
  
"What do I have to lose," Misty sighed recalling Starmie.  
  
"How's your Starmie?" Brian asked spotting Misty.  
  
"Just fine. I'm sorry for the way I acted," Misty apologized.  
  
"Its ok where I can from that's how I was always talked to," Brian shrugged it off.  
  
"Where are you from?" Misty asked hoping to start a conversation  
  
"Azalea town," Brian answered.  
  
"Oh, so your family came a long way," Misty replied.  
  
"Yeah my dad got relocated and my mom was looking for a new job anyway. So we decided to move here," Brian continued.  
  
"What's school like over in Johto?" Misty asked wishing for more information.  
  
"Much harder, and Pokémon are more involved in teaching and other parts of the school," Brian answered sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you beat me so easily," Misty realized.  
  
"Yeah I figured that since you wanted to battle me so bad you had to be a good trainer so I tried hard not to lose but I guess you guys aren't trained with the same intensity," Brian added.  
  
"I have a question how did you get your Scizor to disappear like that?"  
  
"I had him up the speed on his Agility."  
  
"But even when he was shocking Starmie he still wasn't visible."  
  
"He was still moving just in a small area."  
  
"Oh, well I'd better go back to my friend," Misty tilted her head towards Kayla  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You'd better come over and meet her she thinks your cute," Misty let a sly grin spread across her face.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Does Misty tell her feels or keep it a secret that will haunt her? 


	2. 2nd Today!

Chapter 2: 2^nd Today!  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the you look. Now lets go meet Kayla," Misty dodged.  
  
"You're just changing the subject," Brian said smiling.  
  
"No I'm not," Misty defended.  
  
"Yeah you are," Brian replied with a chuckle.  
  
"And what was that chuckle for?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Brian responded rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey Misty, hey Brian," Kayla said shyly.  
  
"See I told you she liked you," Misty bragged.  
  
"No you said she thought I looked cute, and you didn't tell me your answer," Brian shot back.  
  
"I told you there was nothing wrong with the way you looked," Misty defended again.  
  
Mr. Hegrad interrupted all conversations with an announcement, "Class this is another new student to our school, Gary Oak."  
  
Immediately Gary locked eyes with Misty and he winked. "Did you see that Brian?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah Kayla I'm pretty sure this one of those `popular' kids from his old school. They piss me off so much," Brian growled.  
  
"Gary requests a battle, will anyone volunteer?" Mr. Hegrad announced.  
  
"Hey Misty, why not you?" Brian whispered giving her a nudge.  
  
"I can't you beat my only Pokémon I have," she replied, "Gary! Brian here will battle you!"  
  
"Looks too weak someone who can actually battle step forward," Gary scanned the room.  
  
No one stepped forward with the challenge. "Uh Gary, the strongest here would have to Brian because he beat Misty and she was the strongest," a kid piped up from a crowd.  
  
"This class is that weak?!" Gary let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Gary get ready to be humiliated!" Brian yelled.  
  
"Brian you don't stand a chance against my Espeon," Gary yelled snatching a Pokéball off his belt.  
  
` I'd better stick with Scizor.' "You gonna back out on me now Brian?" Gary asked sneering watching Brian standing still.  
  
"Just get to your side," Brian yelled walking to his box  
  
"This is a one on one Pokémon match. Gary's Espeon verse Brian's Scizor. Let the battle begin."  
  
"Espeon, Agility."  
  
"Invisibility Agility."  
  
"What the hell?" Gary yelled as Scizor just disappeared from view.  
  
"You should have seen something different about my Scizor when you first saw it," Brian sneered  
  
"How could I it looked like all the others," Gary yelled back.  
  
"Well its not. Tackle!"  
  
"Espeon listen for it the Tackle back."  
  
"Add Agility to your list Scizor."  
  
Espeon stood still and twitched his eyes hoping to pick up on Scizor's movements. Just as Espeon picked up on Scizor's location, he was right in Espeon's face. Scizor lead with his head right into Espeon's small chest and with lighting speed slapping Espeon off to the side with a claw. "Espeon don't give up! Fill the arena with Thunder."  
  
"Scizor make a dome with Light Screen."  
  
Espeon glowed a dull gray and released its energy shocking all the students and teachers in the room yet Scizor continued to repair the dome protecting him for the unyielding attack. With one last attempt Espeon spent all his energy in a super Thunder. Scizor's dome shattered and Scizor took a large bolt of lighting. But Scizor seemed unaffected. "How the hell do you keep doing things like this?!"  
  
"Don't forget Scizor has and electric attack of his own and now that you powered it up I think I'll let you have some of the energy back. SCIZOR IRON CLAW."  
  
Scizor walked over to Espeon's weak body and picked him up between his claws. With a shudder Scizor shocked Espeon until there was no electricity left in him.  
  
"This battle is done Gary. Your Espeon may be strong but my Scizor is smarter and faster."  
  
"You can't call this over no one said it was," Gary charged.  
  
"Look at your Espeon it can barely even breathe how can it battle you'd better get him to a Pokémon center ASAP."  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Gary yelled back as he scooped up his Espeon and cradled him in his arms.  
  
By now the class had recovered from the Thunder and was now talking again only this time about either how cool Brian was or how much of a jerk he was. "Gary wait up."  
  
"Yeah uh.."  
  
"Misty."  
  
"What do you want Misty?"  
  
"Don't you think Brian acts like an ass?"  
  
"Yeah he does and I'm gonna put an end to it fast and very painfully."  
  
Misty stopped short and Gary continued to where he threw his bag. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued towards Gary. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Pallet Town."  
  
"Not from far away huh."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh there's the bell I'd better get to next hour I hope your Espeon gets better."  
  
"Thanks and same with your Starmie."  
  
"How did you know?" she turned in amazement.  
  
"Your friend Kayla."  
  
"Oh, well meet you after school?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"K cya."  
  
Throughout the day Misty couldn't her mind off Gary and Brian. `Ash seems nicer now but acted like a jerk when he got here. Brian isn't so bad but both have got the looks I want. I just can't choose which one to be friends with because I cant have both.'  
  
"Gary, here."  
  
"Hey Misty so what we gonna do."  
  
"I thought just hang out in town for the afternoon, ya know get to know each other."  
  
"Yeah, cool."  
  
"Time for me to head home Gary. So see you tomorrow?" Misty asked letting go of Gary's hand.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She just stood there as Gary walked off. `Well that's a point for Gary!'  
  
"Kayla you wouldn't believe what happened between me and Gary," she said jumping on her bed with phone in hand.  
  
"I bet Gary kissed you on the cheek."  
  
"How did you guess?" Misty asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"I just finished talking with Brian and he saw you two," Kayla informed  
  
"Was he spying on us?!" Misty asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"No he was leaving the school. He stayed after to work on the computers," Kayla answered.  
  
"Oh well that spoiled my excitement. How are things between you and Brian?"  
  
"Just friends but we had fun during 6^th hour. Sorry I got to go Julia wants the phone."  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah and be careful about Gary don't move too fast."  
  
"You know me I won't bye."  
  
`Might as well hit the sack.'  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Well Ok

Chapter 3: Well Ok  
  
`Gary where are you? Brian are you out there?'  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
"Oh God it was only a dream. I gotta think about this hard I like `em both."  
  
"Misty get going!"  
  
"K Mom!"  
  
"Hey Misty how's it going?" Kayla asked sitting on a table.  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
"Why do you always say `guess so'?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
After a moment of thought Kayla almost yelled, "I know you like Brian and Gary but they hate each other and are trying to choose which one to be friends with!" Kayla said standing up.  
  
"How the hell do you people keep doing this to me!" Misty complained.  
  
"What?" Kayla asked confused.  
  
"Gary seems nicer than Brian," Misty changed the subject.  
  
"You've never actually like meet him out of school. He actually is really shy and nice."  
  
"I'll give him a chance sometime. For now I'll go undecided."  
  
"Cya later Misty."  
  
"Hey," Brian greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You sound down, what's bugging you?" Brian asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing Brian."  
  
"Ok if you find out different you can tell me." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room to first hour.  
  
"Guys are so confusing."  
  
"Why do you say that Misty?"  
  
"Because Brian acting all nice now."  
  
"That's no different than what I told you he was like."  
  
"Yeah I know but he seemed to act differently around me."  
  
"Think about it Misty a guy acting really weird around you even thought you don't know what he's really like."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
"Ha that's a laugh."  
  
"Just watch. You'll see."  
  
Misty snickered as she picked up her bag and walked into the crowded hall.  
  
"Uh Misty," Gary spoke with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah Gary?" Misty asked watching Gary fidget with his hands.  
  
"I've been thinking about it and would you," a pause, "go out with me?"  
  
Silence between the two. A few students in a close area around the two went silent as well, to listen in on her choice.  
  
`It came before I was ready! I don't know what to say. Well maybe I do I do like Ash better than Brian.' "Yes," she answered quietly.  
  
"Awesome, tonight? I thought go eat out, then the pool." Gary planned.  
  
"Yeah sure," she replied trying to add a bit of pep to her voice.  
  
"See you at your house around 6:30."  
  
"See you then," Misty answered shyly.  
  
Gary walked to the other end of the room passing by the door as Brian walked in. Gary sent a fist out and landed it in Brian's chest sending him back into the hall. When Brian got back in Gary had turned and gave him the finger with both hands. "What the hell was that?" Brian asked hysterical.  
  
"Brian I really don't know," Kayla answered walking from the corner and helped Brian up, "but I think it has to do with him asking Misty out."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Brian shook his head.  
  
"Maybe he thought you wanted to go out with her," Kayla suggested shrugging.  
  
"Let him think that," he said as he walked to a place by the chalkboard.  
  
`I can't get my mind off tonight I am excited but also I know now I have made my choice and I can't go back on it.'  
  
Misty stood examining herself in front of the mirror. She had put her bathing suit under her blue jeans shorts and spaghetti strap top. Knocking at the door brought Misty out of her examination.  
  
"Wow looking good there Misty," Gary complimented  
  
"Thanks Gary now lets get this date started," she said taking his hand in hers walking out the door and towards town.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Twists

Chapter 4: Twists  
  
"Where would you like to eat?" Gary asked.  
  
"Why don't we just share a pizza and then head for the pool."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"So what made you ask me out Gary?"  
  
"For one thing I wanted to get you before Brian got you. Another you are my kinda girl."  
  
"Why do you think Brian would want to ask me out?"  
  
"He seemed to try and act really nice around you and he was always talking with Kayla in 4^th hour."  
  
"Oh well Brian is friends with Kayla and she happens to be my friend."  
  
"Ok good so lets enjoy a long relationship."  
  
"Yes lets. Did you have any girlfriends in Pallet?"  
  
"Why did you bring this up?"  
  
"Because I like to know a guys past before I go too deep."  
  
"No I never had a girlfriend. I had many girl friends."  
  
"Ok, now that that's out of the way what do you do for fun?"  
  
"Pokémon battles, movies, just goofin' off."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"The pizza is gone do you want anymore?"  
  
"Na I just wanted something to last for the date. Lets go swimming!"  
  
"You love swimming don't you."  
  
"I grew up at the pool and my sisters are the gym leaders here."  
  
"Sweet I may have to battle them sometime."  
  
"If you want but be careful they are hard to beat."  
  
"Yeah I bet. Ha you should embarrass Brian by having one of your sisters completely waste him."  
  
"Uh you're a little to late for that he already beat all three of them today after school without switching Pokémon."  
  
"Let's drop the subject it makes me sick. Even though I brought it up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah the pool it looks so nice under the lights."  
  
"Yeah like the moon of the lake. How romantic," Misty cooed.  
  
Gary let a small grin come out but Misty didn't notice. Slipping his hand to Misty's side he pulled he close. She looked up into his eyes and then looked back at the pool. "Shall we?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Letting go of Misty, Gary walked to the changing room and gave Misty one last look before she changed.  
  
*Splash*  
  
"The waters perfect and there is no one else around."  
  
"Yeah this is perfect."  
  
"So how do I look."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Aww thanks Gary."  
  
"Very welcome my pretty."  
  
"Haha!"  
  
Misty slapped the water and splashed Gary with a wave of water. Gary laughed and fought back with his own barrage of water.  
  
"We've been here two hours you still wanna swim?"  
  
"No I've had my fill of swimming for the night but thanks for asking Gary."  
  
"You wanna go to the lake and talk?"  
  
"That sounds nice. Yes I would love to go, but let me change first."  
  
"Ok meet you at the entrance when you're done."  
  
When Misty turned Gary smiled from check to check and started shaking with laughter. Misty glanced back over her shoulder and with a confused look walked back into the changing room.  
  
"Ready? Let's go!"  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Twists and more twists

Chapter 5: Twists and More Twists  
  
As they walked along the dark path to the lake Misty held Gary's hand tightly and periodically she would look at Gary and lean her head on his shoulder. "This is the most romantic thing ever Gary," Misty sighed.  
  
"Yeah I hope it never ends," Gary sighed back.  
  
"Choosing to go on this date was the best choice I've made in a while."  
  
There was a long silence as they reached the opening of the path and stood looking at the lake. The light of the moon reflected off the lake like sunshine off a mirror.  
  
"Shall we sit down and talk?" Gary asked.  
  
"Wait Gary I want to watch this a little longer."  
  
When she was finished she sat down on a bench and looked back out over the lake as Gary walked behind her. `So what did you want to talk about?" Misty asked.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Gary wrapped his arms around her and continued his kiss. Misty was surprised, 'I never thought of him as this kinda kid! I gotta slow this down!'  
  
She tried to push against Gary's chest to create some space between them the harder she pushed the harder he held her. Finally he let her loose and she fell off the end of the bench. Before she could pick herself up Gary was on her kissing her more passionately. She pushed him off again and sat up, but he was back except this time his hands were caressing her chest. "Get you hands off of me you twisted son of a.." Before she could finish Ash was kissing her and sliding his hands down her sides, and when he reached her shorts he began to slid them down her thighs. Misty couldn't contain herself. She threw a fist at Gary's head and connected with his jaw rolling him off of her. With a jump she pulled up her shorts and ran back up the path she came down with a kid she thought she knew. 'I gotta get away from here.'  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks and the trees around her blurred into each other making the forest like a wall surrounding her. "Misty," a faint voice yelled out from behind.  
  
This only made her run faster. She finally reached the edge of the path. She had to stop, she had no energy and was out of breath. Taking a deep breath she took off for Kayla's house hoping to find some comfort there. "Oh My God. What's wrong Misty?" Kayla screamed opening the door.  
  
Misty tried to tell her but all that came out where gasps and sobs. "Come in and lets go up to my room, and you can tell me what happened."  
  
Upstairs Kayla opened the door and Misty saw Brian sitting on the bed leafing through a picture album. When she saw him she ran over and hugged him around the shoulders. "What the?!" Brian said in shock.  
  
"I don't know Brian she came to the front door crying," Kayla shrugged.  
  
Brian closed the album and gave Misty a hug and a kiss on the cheek. There was a silence in the room until Misty let go of Brian, "Thank you Brian you don't know how much it means to have someone to hold that doesn't want to rape you."  
  
"WHAT!!" both Brian and Kayla yelled in shock.  
  
"Well Gary and I went on a date. It started out fine. We went to the pizza place and shared a pizza. After that we went to the pool and swim for about two hours. But the bad thing happened when we went down by the lake," she lowered her head, "there Gary tried to rape me."  
  
"That kid is gonna is gonna get the crap beat out of him when he gets back," Brian growled making fists.  
  
"No Brian, I'm gonna report him to the police and try to get him as far away as possible so I can live my life with someone who cares," she finished placing her hand on Brian's hand, "Will you be there for me? Always?"  
  
"Yes forever. I'm not gonna ask you out now but maybe later."  
  
"Thanks Brian. I'll be waiting for that special day."  
  
The End! 


End file.
